what if Kaoru x Haruhi x Hikaru ?
by jojo.loves.ouran.rox
Summary: What if kaoru and hikaru got more close and formed a three way love that they have to hide from the rest of the host club, but all the other boys are forming close relations with haruhi too... she's only one girl which love will she choose? she loves them all but kaoru and hikaru don't want to give her up without a fight!
1. starting today your a girl?

Hiya guys, I'm new at doing fanfiction stories, so please no mean or rude comments.

This is all done mainly in Haruhi POV and is mostly about Kaoru x Haruhi x Hikaru, theres a couple small romantics between the other hosts.

HARUHI POV

I've been searching around this school for a quiet place to study. I've just started my first year at this school, its different because I'm only here on scholarship **#sigh# , **this whole school is full of rich people who think their everything.

This school has four libraries you'd think at least one of them would be quiet.

I walked along the corridor searching for empty rooms, but I got no such luck.

"how are things in heaven mum, I cant believe, its been ten years all ready… I'm starting to think rich people only come to school to have a good time."

I got round the corner and to my surprise I found an abandoned music room. "music room #3" maybe I can study in here.

I opened the door and I found… the host club!

Rose petal brushed past my face and a bight light blocked my vision. Once I could see again there was a bunch of boys sitting and standing in the middle of the room.

In unison they welcomed me "welcome to the host club!"

KAORU POV

"oh wow it's a boy!"

We were all pretty surprised when that boy came trudging through our door, although I bet he felt quite the same when he saw us, I don't think he knew anyone was in here.

I recognised him almost straight away and I knew that Hikaru did too, hes that new scholarship kid in our class. Kyouya must of realized to because no late after he was introducing the boy to us all.

"isn't this boy in your class kaoru and Hikaru" he asked in a flat tone.

In unison we replied " yeah, but he's shy and doesn't talk much so we don't know much about him." shrugging our shoulders in sync.

"well, that wasn't very polite. Welcome to the host club Mr. Honour student" Kyouya smiled to the boy who was trying hard to get out of here.

The king flew of his chair and rushed over to the distressed boy. " WOW you must be Haruhi Fugioka!" he blurted out interrupting the end of Kyouya's sentence. "you're the exceptional honour student we've heard so much about" he added.

Haruhi stopped trying so hard to escape even though it was very easy to open the door I don't know what he was struggling with, I did feel sorry for him though. But watching this was all too interesting to help him out.

" How did you know my name?" he asked Tamaki, who was already up in haruhi's face.

Kyouya answered this one "why your infamous, it's not everyday a commoner gains entrance to this academy.

Ouch calling him a commoner, but I doubt the low blood pressure demon who goes by the name Kyouya, cares much for others feelings.

But he carries on…

" you must have an audacious nerve to fight your way into this school as an honuor student Mr. Fugioka." Audacious as well, looks like kyouya's not making a friend today.

HIKARU POV

"umm thank you… I guess?" Fugioka replied. " Your Welcome" the king sang as he put he's arm around the boy's shoulders. "you're a hero to other poor people Fugioka…" he went babbling on about how the poor and all that crap, felt a little sorry for Fugioka as he tried to scramble away from the king. "we welcome you poor man to our world of beauty". The king raised his hands up in the arm, forgetting about Fugioka who was now heading for the door.

And that's where we come in, we swiftly move over to the door and place one hand each on the boys shoulders and kaoru grabbed the handle to stop him getting out.

We turn the boy round so he was facing the group, by now Tamaki had move a couple of meters away. In unison we asked, "Haruhi isn't it?" … "Yeah" he replied.

A smile creped it's way up our faces until it went from ear to ear, we let our arms dropped from Haruhi and we sneak behind him and let out a big "BOO!".

Haruhi shot away from us in a flash running straight into the vase placed in the centre of the room beside the host club, Haruhi tried to grab the vase as it tumble onto the

Floor. SMASH!

HARUHI POV

Next thing I knew there was a vase smashed on the floor and I was half way on the pillar in it's place, the twin redheads walked over to me tutting in sync. The stood in front of me being careful not to step on the glass but keeping eye contact with me at all times.

"Now You've Done It, we were going to feature that vase in an up coming school auction" wow they have auctions here? Oh god I hope it didn't cost loads I'd have to pay them back " the starting bid was going to start at eight million yen" they seemed so calm about it but.. " Eight Million yen!? How many thousand are in a million?" I tried to count it all up using my fingers for help. "I'm going to have to pay you back" I replied. The twins just chuckled a me " with what money" they asked " you cant even afford proper school uniform.. what's with that grubby outfit you've got on anyway?" I stood in shock of all that's just happened, but I noticed the tall one in glasses had picked up a piece of the vase and was messing about with it in his hand.

"well Tamaki what do you suppose we do?" he asked, Tamaki sat back in his chair his hair falling over his eyes, he looked a bit creepy if you asked me. Tamaki, the king of this so called club sat cross legged, "well there's an old saying when these things happen, care to collaborate twins?" he said "when in Rome do as the Romans do…" they replied in unison. Tamaki pointed at me " starting to day you are the host club's dog!" DOG? Really, urgh how worse can this day get? I don't know if I can handle this mum.. I've been captured by a bunch of boys who are calling them selves a host club… one of them poked me and I collapsed onto the floor.

KAORU POV

I have to say me and Hikaru have token a liking to this new boy, we make him sit next to us in all our classes together. We like to mess about and tease him now, were are becoming close friends. But that was going to change very soon.

Tamaki had sent Haruhi out to the shops and when he got back Tamaki went rummaging through the bag to find, instant coffee! "what's this is this the coffee that's already ground?" Tamaki asked, " what do you mean? It's instant coffee you just add hot water." Haruhi replied as if was normal, everyone gasped when Tamaki stood up and shouted "I'm going to drink this coffee!" " well Haruhi" we said behind him to make him jump, " go make Tamaki some of that instant stuff" we said together.

So our little dog made four cups, but Hikaru and me wouldn't dare try it. After that instant coffee became a preferred drink of the host club.

Tamaki decided he would help Haruhi become more of a gentleman so to please the girls. Put we put in that "no girls going to look twice at him with those clothes and glasses" that's when Hikaru thought "what if we take the glasses off?" he said as I removed the glasses from Haruhi's face. "hey I need those" Haruhi snarled but we all toke no notice in his plead, the whole of the host club gathered round, even Mori and honey. All except Kyouya gasped at Haruhi eyes they were like melting chocolates with glittering stars.

Tamaki pointed to each one of us giving us tasks "Hikaru, Kaoru you know that to do" he told us "yes boss" we said and saluted him. We grabbed Haruhi and ran out the room as Tamaki gave jobs to the other hosts.

HONEY POV

"what about me tama-chan?" I asked, "honey" he said pointing at me

"yes sir?!"

"go have some cake" huh cake, can't argue with that but I wish he gave be a proper job. I sat down on a lone table with usa-chan "its just you and me usa-chan everyone said they were too busy".

HARUHI POV

They rushed me over to the changing room and shoved a bag of clothes in my face, "change into this" said Hikaru, "we'll wait outside" Kaoru added. And with that they were gone and I was alone in the cubicle, I really wanted to tell them about me actually being a girl, but now I don't know how I'm going to do that. I was part way through changing and because I'm so flat cheated I still wear a vest…I was in just my vest and school trousers when I heard the twins saying "what's taking so long Haruhi? The curtain opened and they went to walk in how embarrassing!

HIKARU POV

We were standing outside the changing room wondering what was taking so long so we decided to go in, Kaoru pulled back the curtain and with out noticing he/she was still changing, walked in on Haruhi to find him in vest and trouser. Haruhi's A Girl?! We both gasped at the exact same time and Haruhi turn her head round, her face shock from us seeing her like this. She stumbled backwards and went straight into a long mirror stood up in the middle of the changing room she fell back and grabbed on to it and it fell down on top of her, a couple of other things landed on her to and a couple of large sheet covered her body.

Haruhi whimpered loudly in pain and after my brother and me recover from shock to notice see she was hurt we rushed over to her. "Haruhi are you ok?" I yelled pulling the objects from on top of her, Kaoru gave her a hand up but once standing on her own collapsed down on to the floor, Kaoru kneeled down and cover her in sheets to protect her body and I picked her up in my arms. Haruhi was shocked at this happening, she didn't know we had such a soft side. We walked over to the changing room waiting area and placed her down on a chair before taking our own seats on the sofa.

None of us spoke for a moment but then Haruhi spoke up "thank you guys" she said, "it's alright" replied Kaoru and I added "your not hurt are you" I was worried about her but I tried not to let it show I could tell Kaoru was worried too so I put my hand in his and he gripped tightly. "I think I'll be ok, it was mostly from shock".

"so you're a girl" we asked in sync, " I guess biologically yeah, but I've been having fun with you guys so I kept quiet but I should of told you I'm sorry." She said lowering her head in shame before looking up at us again " I couldn't do anything to stop you from telling them could I?" she asked. Kaoru stood up "you really should tell them but we could do it in a way that means you don't have to" I joined in "although this won't be free" a smile spread across both our faces. "what do you guys want in return then?" she asked, I stared a Kaoru for a moment then in unison we said "you have to sleep round ours…tonight!". I could tell she was giving it a think but then she stood winding the sheets round her and replying as she walked back to the changing room, "deal." .

TAMAKI POV

When the rest of us got to the changing room Haruhi was nearly done changing we past anything else he need under the curtain because the twins told us he was shy when changing which didn't seem like something the twins would care about and would of most likely go rushing into the cubicle anyway. "Umm sempai" came the voice of Haruhi through the curtain, "aren't you done changing yet?!" I replied. The curtain unrolled And Haruhi took a step forward " are you sure it's really ok for me to keep this uniform? He look really good without those glasses and in proper school attire. "yes, soo cute your as pretty as a girl! Adorable." I couldn't help but express my feelings he look sooo good! "hauru-chan you look so cute" honey complimented him with a big fat smile and cake around his mouth.

"if we knew that's how you really looked" Hikaru said "we would of helped you out sooner" and of course Koru finished his sentence. I couldn't help but notice the both winked at Haruhi at that moment but I didn't care to bring it up. Kyouya looked up from his notebook for a moment staring at him head to toe "who knows maybe he'll draw in some customers". "you know that's just what I was thinking" I added, bullcrap I wasn't thinking that but it gave me a sudden thought…"our errand boy is moving up the ranks, starting today you are an official member of the host club . I will personally train you to be a first rate host! If you can get 100 people to request your service we will forget all about your eight million debt" I think that was a brilliant idea, at the time…" A Host?!" Haruhi answered as a sweat drop went down his cheek.

HARUHI POV

Wow, my first day as a host. I have to say to day as been pretty exciting so far, meeting the host club, befriending everyone, the twin finding out about me, become a host and I've got to empress some ladies today that's going to be different and I've got a sleepover round the twins, wait what about my stuff, hmm I'll have ask them later, I've told my dad I'm going for a sleepover and tat I probably won't becoming home first but I haven't told him its with two boys who are twins and love each other.

"so tell me Haruhi what kind of hobbies do you have?" asked one girl, "I'm curious what products do you use on your skin" asked another before I could answer the first girl. "yes its so pretty" complimented the third girl on the table. I can't do this anymore.. I have no idea what I'm supposed to do! " so why did you join the host club Haruhi?" they all asked at the same time. "umm"

all I have to do is get hundred customer to request me and they'll forget about my eight million debt… I know just the story! I told them about…my mum.

"I see your mother was sick and past away ten years ago, who does the chores around the house?" the girl asked, "oh I do them my self, my mother taught me she was an amazing cook and when she went to the hospital she left me all kinds of great recipes. It was fun to create each dish especially when turned out well and it made me happy to see my dad enjoy it. I've had a hard childhood but dad and I have managed to make it through ok" I smiled at all the girl and awaited their reply "so um, is it ok if tomorrow we request to sit with you again?" instantly I replied " yeah, I'd really appreciate that ladies"

KAORU POV

"why is he so popular?" the king demanded in a quiet voice… "he's a natural" said Kyouya, "no training needed" my brother and me added. "have you forgotten about me" asked Tamaki's request, I found it kind of rude that she was listening to our conversation but I didn't speak or I may of upset her. "oh no sorry princess, I'm just a little concerned about our newest host" he said, " well that's obvious Tamaki, you sure have been keeping an eye on him" she replied "well, I have to I'm training him to be a gentleman like me" he clicked his fingers "Haruhi come here for a minute" Haruhi apologized to the ladies and headed over "what's up" she asked " I'd like you to meet someone, this is my regular guest princess Icogenacoji ".

HARUHI POV

"princess Icogenacoji" said Tamaki, tat was te girl who said all those mean things * Tamaki your pallet won't be able to stomach that crap, you don't have to drink it just because he bought it… oh I'm sorry I was talking to myself* she wasn't talking to herself she was doing it to be spiteful she knew I was listening! "miss it's a pleasure to meet you" I smiled at er to hide my true emotions.

Next thing I knew Tamaki was giving me a massive hug and spinning me round on the spot I couldn't get him off me! "that was soo cute!" he carries on as I muffle get off me, but e doesn't listen, "what you said was very good, super good, AMAZINGLY GOOD" AHH GET OFF ME I wanted him to back of but the never en ding spinning continued until I had got annoyed with me so much "Tamaki?" I heard his guest say, get off me and see what she want, let go! "MORI-SENPAI HELP!" I yelled out to him reaching my arm out in his direction. He must of noticed I was in much distress so e ran to my rescue, fighting Tamaki off and slinging me up by my arm into the arm above his reach. Something must of happened then, I think he got the fact I wasn't a boy, he held me up in the air staring into my eyes. "come Mori-senpai, you didn't have to go that far. Come on little one let daddy give you a big hug" Tamaki smiled, "I've already got a Dad I don't need another one" a said as Mori put me down and the twins rushed to m sides rubbing down my blazer and sorting out my hair from all the ciaos.

Hey how did my bag end up in the pond? I'm I left it on the side hmm I must of knocked and it fell out an open window? Or maybe… I didn't think there were bullies at this school.

I went running down the corridor to go get my bag when I past Tamaki's regular guest, "oh it's you" she said. I stopped running and listened to what se had to say, " I bet you love Tamaki making you over and fawning you…it's useless though you'll always be a second class Student" she walked off without saying another word.

I Was down by the pond now when the twins came over " what are you doing in the pond Haruhi?" Hikaru asked but ten noticed her wet bag on the side. "who did this" asked Kaoru, "I don't know " I replied. But I did know who did It, I looked up at the window where I was not long ago stood and sure she was there looking down on me. #splash# I turned to see what it was and Tamaki had joined the boys and all three of tem had got into the water to help me search, "you don't have to that" I said, "I doesn't matter people are always telling me I'm dripping with good looks" replied Tamaki. Just ten the twins splashed Tamaki with water and in unison said "now your really dripping" we all laughed and Tamaki splashed them back. Once we had got everything we left the pond and took my stuff back to the music room..

Or some strange reason Tamaki's guest requested me this evening. "how terrible, I don't know that I would do if my bag fell in the pond" she said why did she request me when it's obvious she doesn't like me? "and you actually made Tamaki search that dirty old pond with you how sweet, you do realize he a blue blood and not a commoner right?" she said. Now I get it "don't start thinking he cares about you" she added "now I get, your jealous of me" I said. In all te confusion se hit me and I stood in shock te table fell sideways and I fell onto her… she screamed.

HIKAORU POV

We noticed all the corruption over on haruhi's table and knew this was our chance to do as we promised, the girl wouldn't stop screaming so we went over there and poured water on them both. "someone help e just attacked me teach this commoner a lesson!" #SPLASH# "why did you do that" se angrily ask twins, but got no reply. Tamaki walked over and helped the drenched girl up swiping the hair of her face "do something Tamaki, Haruhi just assaulted me" she whimpered, "I'm disappointed in you, you threw his bag in the pond didn't you" he asked, "you know you're a beautiful girl but your not classy enough to be our guest, if there's anything I know haruhi's not that kind of a man" he said, "why, Tamaki, why you idiot!" she cried and ran out of the host club.

Well that was very amusing and we got rid of her as well bonus! "now how shall I punish you seeing as though it is your fault…your quota is now one-thousand customers!" he said not worry about anyting that just happened and walked back to his guests. Wow, ok, we didn't mean to make that happen but at least everyone will find out se's a girl soon. We helped Haruhi up and Kyouya past her the spare clothes, a dress! "I'm afraid it's the only spare cloths we have.

We toke Haruhi to the changing room, "thanks guys" she said and went to get changed. Unfortunately she took ages to change… just a we had planned Tamaki came to see what was taking so long so we told him to ask Haruhi, and so he went stomping into the changing room and after hearing a "Tamaki, get out!" he shuffled out of the changing room with a most surprised face…

Later Haruhi came out dressed as a girl and Tamaki, face went bright red and everyone from then on knew she wasn't a dude, but she carried on pretending to te ladies so she could pay off her debt!

Can't wait for the sleepover…..


	2. pillow fights and a mysterious accident!

EPISODE 2: PILLOW FIGHTS AND LOVE

HARUHI POV

I was cleaning up after hosting hour when I noticed kaoru and Hikaru approach me, "you do remember our sleepover" they said in unison… "yeah I'm just cleaning up" I replied as I swiped down the table surface. "well then if your just cleaning up" said kaoru, "then I'm sure the others won't mind finishing of for you" said Hikaru, then in unison "after all your not the host club's dog anymore.. so lets go!" and with that they linked arms with me and walked me out the room waving the other hosts good by with their free hands.

Tamaki caught them in the act and came running through the door after us and stopping in front to block our path "where do you think your going with my Haruhi?!" he yelled at them, "we are have a sleepover boss. didn't Haruhi tell you?" they said with big smiles on their faces as they got Tamaki all worked up about nothing and they attempted to put the blame on me.

"what! You just found out shes a girl and your carting her off to a sleepover round your! I won't allow you shady twins to take poor Haruhi to your dungeon!" he refused

"Hey Tamaki you can't say what I'm allowed or not allowed to do, you don't get that choice!" I said to him still linking arms with the twin.

"But Haruhi why? ANYWAY IF YOU'RE GOING ROUND THEIRS WHERE IS YOUR SLEEPING BAG?!"

"We've got some cloths for her to use at our are my does a line of fashion clothing for girls around haruhi's age" answered kaoru, "and we've got cloths for her to wear the next, because we are spending the day together" said Hikaru, trying to get on Tamaki's nerves even more and it worked.

"YOU MEAN YOUR GOING TO LET THEM DRESS YOU UP IN SLUTTY OUTFITS HARUHI!"

"Why would I do that Tamaki I do have common sense, anyway it's going to take them a lot of effort just to get me dress!" I said

"a lot of Effort" said the twins together emphasizing on the effort to make it sound sexual #sigh#

"can we go now" I asked, "of course Haruhi" said the twins and we walked past Tamaki who was speechless at the twins last comment and as we walked away I noticed the twin turn there heads round to give Tamaki one last devilish smile.

KAORU POV

The moment we got into the limonene Hikaru and I busted into a laughing fit that we couldn't stop, until we noticed that Haruhi was fight back tears of laughter so in my head I counted dow and at that exact moment we pounced on Haruhi and started to tickle her

"guys stop it aah no" Haruhi was laughing her head off giggling and squirming around in the limo seat, it made we and Hikaru start laughing too, after that we just carried on talking about Tamaki's reaction when we left and before we knew it we were home.

HARUHI POV

We got out the limo and headed to the gate, the moment I saw how big there house was I froze.. it was humongous about 3 times the size of my whole flat building along and twice as high.

When I finally stopped gazing at their house I notice the twins were already at the door waiting for me, I had to run all the way up their house's long drive, which made them laugh when I got to them and I was so out of breath that I couldn't even stand straight.

The two large front doors opened and two identical maids greeted the twins, the twins replied wit a polite hello, then put and arm round me each and took me into their home.

The house was soo big, it made me feel very small, one of the maids smiled at me and asked who is your little friend?" I mean sure I was smaller than the twins, but se didn't have point it out, in fact I made me think I am the second smallest in the host club and I'm not actually that much bigger than honey.

"well see this is Haruhi she's new to the host club" said Hikaru, "she's?" said the other twin who clearly thought I was a boy. "ha ha, long story" replied kaoru "will tell you girls about it another day".

"oh, well nice to meet you Haruhi welcome to the Hitachiin family house" they both said in unison to me, but I hid behind kaoru and Hikaru which made the boys laugh. I felt a bit guilty for not saying hi, but I am shy with people I don't know.

We went up to the twins room, which no surprise, they shared but the room was as bi as my whole home put together, in the room was two double beds and you could tell one of them was in more use than the other, that was probably the one they shared.

"that ones your bed Haruhi" kaoru pointed to the bed that predicted less used. As I walked over and sat on the bed I replied "thanks", "me and Hikaru are going to sleep on that bed.. your not funny about us sharing room are you?" he asked,

"not at all" I gave them reassurance I didn't find it weird but I couldn't help finding it a little unusual.

"great" said Hikaru plonking beside me on me bed for the night and laying back on it.

I know that we had only been friends for a day but because of all that's happened I can't help but feel safe around them, as if I've know them for year. I could tell a strong relationship was building up between us three and I didn't mind, at first the idea of sleeping round there's was scary but they helped me out just like they said so I couldn't back out.

That evening they took me for a tour around their home that actual didn't have as many rooms as I though but that's probably because each room was super big.

Also we didn't have dinner with the rest of the family which I was kind of pleased about, we eat in the drawing room instead, by then I had grown accustom to the twin maids and would chat to them when the twins left the room or went to the loo, which unsurprising they went at the same time, I thought it was a bit creepy until I found out the just waited for one another outside the door.

When it came to bedtime they handed me a silk lilac night dress wit dark purple frills on the ends of the short sleeves and at the neck and bottom, the dress ended slightly before my knees which worried me a little but they also gave me a pair of small lilac shorts to wear underneath.

When I came back I had m school uniform folded up in one hand and I knocked on the door with the other, "come in Haruhi" I heard both the twins say so I opened the door and walked in shutting it behind me using my hip.

They had the same design pyjamas as me and the twins matched, they were wearing long lilac silk trousers and long sleeved lilac shirt with purple collar, purple cuff and purple bits at the ends of the trousers.

They were both sat next to each other on there bed, I chuckled at the matching clothes we were all wearing and placed my uniform on my bed.

I noticed that both kaoru and Hikaru were hiding something behind their backs, " what are you doing" I asked and about three seconds of silence I till they both shouted

out " Pillow Fight! they grabbed their pillows from behind them and jumped at me, luckily I rolled across the bed and fell of the other side. I laughed as I fell off and onto the floor.

I grabbed one of my pillows off the bed and came after them we were running around the room yelling and laughing when Hikaru turned the lights off and I couldn't see a thing, next I knew I was repeatedly hit with pillows, it was hilarious!

Once they stopped hitting me I pounced in the direction of where the pillows had come from and fell onto them both as we all fell back on my bed, laughing and squirming about till I was laid down in the bed beside them.

We must of gotten our selves really tired out because next thing I knew I was out like a light!

HARUHI POV

When I woke up I felt a sense of warmth around me but I had no idea why, I lay quietly until my eyes adjusted to the darkness… that when I noticed I had two bodies next to me!

We must of all fallen asleep after the pillow fight, I had both Hikaru and kaoru laid next to me, I couldn't tell them apart, but one of them had my head in their neck and their chin rested on my head. He also had one of his arm slightly bent across my chest, and his hand rested on my shoulder. The other twin had his head nuzzled against mine, then his arm were around my waist and my head rested against his chest. Although the other twin was very close to spooning me, I couldn't tell which was worse!

I felt very awkward with them both so close to me, if Tamaki was here he would be going crazy! I wanted to get out of this position and just sit on the floor till they woke up but I didn't want to accidentally stir them from their sleep, it would be too harsh.

I lay there waiting for the twins to wake up and when they did I would pretend to sleep. Suddenly one of the twin phones went off and stir them both from their sleep at first they just held me closer. Until they noticed it wasn't their twin they were holding, they both shot out of bed giving me a terrible fright and I curled up in a ball in the middle of the bed.

The phone stopped ringing and I sat there unable to stare at tem both so I hid my face in my knees as I held them up b my body. Hikaru grabbed the phone and let out an annoyed groan "Tamaki" he said with a groggy voice, he walked over and helped his twin up.

I raised my head up at them " I need to be excused to the toilet, sorry" and with that I left the room as quick as I could and quickly shut the door behind me, before falling into a silky lilac puddle on the floor.

HIKARU POV

The moment Haruhi left the room m brother collapsed onto the bed we were supposed to wake up on, I sat down on the bed next to him and let him drag his fingers through my hair. "well that was a shock to wake up to" I said quietly, "hmm, we must of fallen asleep after the pillow fight" he said as he tangle a piece of m air round his finger.

I turned to face him and he let go of my hair, I laid down beside him placing my hands behind m head just as he was. " wasn't such a bad thing to wake up to" we said in sync.

We had been lying down for ages now and I was wondering what was taking haruhi so long in the bathroom… " what's taking Haruhi so long" I asked kaoru but like he would know " I don't know stay here I'll find out" replied and got off the bed but gave me a small peck on the cheek and a smile, after that he was gone, door shut behind him.

KAORU POV

I went down the corridor and knocked on the bathroom door " Haruhi it kaoru, are you ok?" I asked through the door, but I got no reply so I tried again #knock knock knock# "Haruhi are you in there?!" no reply…"HIKARU" I shouted for him, and not long later e had got out the door and was making his way quickly over to me.

"what's wrong" he asked me, "the doors locked, there's defiantly someone in there, I've knocked twice and call out for her but I've got no reply what so ever"

by the look on Hikaru's face he looked worried.

He knocked loudly three times on the door and loudly said "Haruhi are you in there, Haruhi?! Answer me!" he tried this twice but got nothing but he drew a maids attention in the room "who are you looking for sir's" she asked. "did a girl go in this bathroom?" he asked in a harsh tone. "yes, I haven't seen her come out." She said.

"give me the key for this door please" I asked and was given the key, I past it to Hikaru and he instantly tried to open the door.

Eventually he got the door open and we both went to look in.

It was a total shock to see Haruhi passed out on the floor, Hikaru rushed over to her and I turned to the maid " GET US THE FAMILY DOCTOR IMMEDIATELY " I said and she rushed away down stairs.

HARUHI POV

I woke up on a sofa in what I think was the lounge room, a doctor was present and he was talking to the twins and their parents. When they had noticed I woke up Hikaru and kaoru walked over to me, "you pasted out Haruhi" said Hikaru, " the doctor said it was probably nothing but didn't stop us from being worried.

The doctor and the twins parents left the room and the twins helped me up.

"it's best we not tell the rest of the host club about an of this or they'll have a field trip" I laughed and the twins laughed too. but I couldn't help but remember this morning…


	3. the job of a high school host!

**EPISODE 3: THE JOB OF A HIGH SCHOOL HOST!**

HARUHI POV

I walked into the music room and the whole place was deck out like some kind of tropical paradise, all of the host club were in tacky costumes "welcome" they all said.

There's no way there going to make me dress like that!

"can you see this from heaven mum? This is the club I was forced to join" just then a bird landed on my head but the twins shooed it away.

They were saying how late I was but I took no notice according to my calendar it's still early spring, but what's with the rain forest get up?

"but its still spring" I said, "huddling under a kotatsu, fearing the cold is nonsense.

Besides the heating system in this school is the best" he said as he struck a pose.

"do you have a problem with the way we run this club Haruhi, be careful what you say, remember you owe us eight million yen and don't try to run away my family have our own private police force." Was that a threat? Wow low blood pressure shadow king woke up on the wrong side of the bed today, it's weird how much he changes during hosting time!

"men don't cover in bunchy clothing , even if it's cold outside, we want to surprise our chill kittens today with a warm tropical paradise!" the king protested, he put his arm round me." Oh yes we've changed this plain room into nirvana a balmy island of ever lasting summer!" he shot his fist up into the air. "that's funny because I feel a massive chill right now, get off me Tamaki, I'm not impressed." This made him go off in a mope and I walked over to the twins.

I spent most of host time with them and my requesters.

HARUHI POV

I could hear Tamaki babbling on to the girls at his table, then I over heard him say something about a party, "party?" I asked the twins, "next week the ouran host club is sponsoring a party" said kaoru, one of our guests asked "what kind of party is going to be, is it formal" she asked.

"Yes, actually we rented the school's biggest hall" said Hikaru, "it's the perfect place for dancing" added kaoru.

"But I really wanted to spend some alone time with you… kaoru" Hikaru admitted in front of the girls, "don't be upset Hikaru I know exactly how you feel" the girls began to squeal. Ten the twins turn to me and both stroked my face "and we would of wanted you to join s Haruhi" that made the girls boil over in joy.

"wow, I can't believe my ears!" "that was so cute" "oh the three of them are so cute" they cried.

I looked up at the twin with an icy glare but for returning to a smile and said "no thanks". "too bad" they said in unison.

I walked over to Kyouya "the girls seem more worked up than usual Kyouya, do you notice this" I asked seeing as though he was standing alone. "showing a bit of skin proves popular with the ladies, and may I say that was a interesting show with the twins" he answered.

"so did you come up with this tropical paradise idea" I carried on trying to make conversation,

"I have no decision making authority, all of the clubs policies are made out by the clubs king, Tamaki. But…I guess there's no harm in admitting, causally slipping a bali photo book onto his desk."

He said pushing his glasses further up his nose.

So he's the real brains behind this operation…

I over heard honey talking to the ladies about the flowers, I guess he's really good at this cute act, he saw Mori and almost immediately clambered up him a placed a red flower necklace round his neck " there now we match" he said clinging his arms round Mori's neck to give him a cuddly hug, the girls went crazy.

I walked back over to my own table and sat down between the twins, "wow Haruhi you and the twins have gotten really friendly" said one of the girls, "yes, they told us about the sleepover" said another.

"yeah, well I'm in most of their classes so after I joined the host club, I also started sitting next to the in class." I replied but I looked up at Kaoru and he gave me a smile, I knew they hadn't said about the other tings at the sleepover but still…

"Are you not going to wear a costume Haruhi" the girls asked "we would really love to see that". "oh umm no girls I-" before I could finish Hikaru said "of course hes going to, we'll be back in a minute girls" and the twin grabbed me up and took me to the changing rooms.

They handed me some clothes that looked quite alike to theirs, but they weren't wearing t-shirts.

"don't worry it's got a top" said kaoru know that I was staring at their bare chests then to my clothes.

So just to keep them happy I quickly got changed and we walked over to the girls.

"Oh Wow Haruhi you look great", "I love your matching outfits", "you really look the part" the girls chatters as we took our seats, "thanks ladies" the twins and me said in sync that kind of made me laugh.

Me and the twins, were getting closer and closer as each day went on and we got to get to know each other well on he weekend because of the sleepover…

"I can't wait for the party"," the two of us dancing around the room"," walking under the cherry blossoms" they all took in turns to let out a dreamy smile.

"really, you know I think it's really cute the way you dream like that ladies" I said tilting my head o one side and giving them a dream smile.

"excuse me, but it's time for the host's to switch clients" said a girl had requested me earlier, "of course, goodbye ladies I had a great time chatting with you" said as left the table and escorted the girl to an empty table.

After taking a seat at the table I asked "what is your name miss?"

"I'm Kanako… Kanako Kasugazaki " she told me. "your even cuter than I expected she said, leaning her arm across the table and placing my chin in her hand, she lifted my head up as to examine me.

"I've Decided Starting Today Your Going To Be My New Favourite Host Haruhi!" she said gazing into my eyes.

I could hear the kings whimper in the background, what is it now senpai?!

TAMAKI POV

I can't take this anymore!

I sat in the dark corner of the room eating ramen.

One of the twins called out to me "hey boss, quit moping." Then the other called out "why don't you stop eating that commoners ramen and get over to help us with the party planning" then the first twin again "does it really bother you that princess Kasugazaki, has taken a liking to Haruhi?" that one stung,

"he shouldn't be surprised she's had the disease for a while now" Kyouya said not taking his eyes off the computer screen in front of him, "Illness?" Haruhi asked confused, ha she really thought that Kanako like Haruhi no she has the disease!

That was a bit harsh to think buts true she's not that into my little Haruhi.

The twins walked over to Haruhi, "she's got the host hopping disease, aka: the never the same boy twice disease." The said in unison.

But everyone knows that she is engaged to tat tea cup boy" they finished of with

"oh so Tamaki's upset because Kanako likes me now" Haruhi explained, what how could she say such a thing! I rushed over to Haruhi boiling with rage "that's not true, I can't take it any longer daddy wants you to go back to being a girl, how can you be so popular with the ladies when you are one!"

I rushed over to my private stash and pulled out a big frame with a picture of Haruhi as a girl from her student card.

"daddy wants you to be a girl again!"

HARUHI POV

I almost can't believe Tamaki's out burst, he's not even my dad!

He pull a big frame out from this weird chest that came out of nowhere, he turned the frame round and shoved it in my face, it was the picture on my student card when I had long hair!

"Daddy Wants You To Be A Girl Again!" he shouted, "HEY DON'T GO BLOWING UP MY PICTURES WITH OUT ASKING SENPAI!" I shouted at him.

They placed the frame up on the wall, "how did this turn into that" asked Hikaru, which rude of him. "put it way!" I yelled "I like myself the way I am" I yelled again, I was even annoyed with the twins at this moment.

"well haru-chan who di you go from girl to boy?" asked honey in a cute but interested voice.

#sigh# "before school someone put gum in my hair and it's really hard to get it out so I just cut it all off I didn't care if I looked like a boy, and I lost my contact on the first day as well so I had to use my old glasses."

"A GIRL SHOULD NEVER REFER TO THE WORD DUDE, MAMMA HARUHI'S USING DIRTY BOY WORDS MAKE HER STOP!" Tamaki was on the verge of cry now, he blown is top off and he's going off like a volcano.

And so Tamaki went into a puddle on the floor. "who mummy?" asked Hikaru, "based on club position I guess I am" suggested Kyouya,

"look I don't see what your crying about Tamaki, anyway if im a girl than how can I pay of my debt?" I asked.

Tamaki, stopped crying and stood up next to me "yes too true but Kanako must be hiding something, Kyouya?" Tamaki said as if the was good as new, he changed his tune and the subject pretty quick.

" I believe she host hops in order to catch her fiancé Tohru Suzushima, he's hoping to go to England soon. They seem to have been in an arranged marriage for some time now, and have know one another since a young age. what ever's going it's got something to do with him." Said Kyouya not looking up from the computer, how does he know so much about everyone in this school.

"that's it Kanako is unhappy and it is our job to keep anyone in the host club guest book happy, operation get Tohru and Kanako together by the last dance, is on!" Tamaki said punching into the air one arm round my shoulder.

Well this is going to be interesting…


	4. an accidental evening kiss!

**EPISODE 4: ACCIDENTAL KISS TWIN FIERY!**

HIKARU POV

I had a bad feeling about Tamaki's plan, he wants Haruhi to dress up like a girl and pretend to be madly in love with Tohru, this has made me feel sick, can I really have feelings for Haruhi so soon? And does my brother too?

I decided I should talk to my brother about it I can't keep secrets from him, "kaoru, I need to speak to you, in private?" I asked him, I got a couple of funny looks from the rest of the sot club, I noticed they were in there dancing wear and Haruhi was asking people to help her dance but they were either to big or to small.

"sure, I need to speak to you too" he said and we made our way into a separate room, we sat now in opposite chairs "I think I have feelings for Haruhi" we both blurted out at the exact same time. We sat looking at each other, we understood how the other one felt, I place my hand on his leg and he placed his hand on top, "I still love you too kaoru" I said, he nodded to me in agreement that he also felt the same with me.

"its too soon to tell, we've not had man friends before, how do we not know that its just a strong friendship?" he asked me oping I would have a good answer, "we don't" I replied.

Just then we heard a knock at the door "hey guys can I come in?" asked the voice, it was Haruhi, I looked at kaoru "yeah, come in" I said.

She opened the door and popped her head through before coming in, she didn't shut the door fully but she stayed holding on to the handle.

Her cheeks went red, " can you guys teach me how to dance for the party?" he face went fully red from embarrassment. My brother and I stood quickly and held hands "of course Haruhi!" we said in sync, we let go of each other and took one each of haruhi's hands in our and rushed her over to the centre of the large room.

The chance to dance with her is something we couldn't do at the party so we wanted to make the most of it!

KAORU POV

I put the music on and they must of danced through at least two songs.

Then I jumped in and Hikaru spun her round and she landed in my arms slightly dizzy from the spin, we all laughed, once we started dancing she stepped on my toes a lot but after I while she got quite good at it.

we noticed that Hikaru was dancing around te room with invisible partner we laughed so much it distracted us and we ended up going right into him and we all landed in a heap on the floor.

It was the most fun we ad in ages until Tamaki came through the door to tell us the party was starting he got a bit funny but overall he was quite calm, he helped Haruhi off the floor and walked out the room with her telling us to hurry up.

HARUHI POV

Dancing wit the boys was fun, I always have fun with them.

We were standing up on a much higher part of the hall and there was stair leading down to the dancing area where all the girls were standing waiting for the king to announce the start of the ball!

"it is so good to see you here tonight, my little lambs. The ouran host club, would like to bid you (spotlight on Tamaki) welcome" he said bowing to all the ladies in the dim hall.

The chandeliers around the room turned on one by one and the musicians began to play, a whole orchestra, dam rich people.

All the girls clapped as the host club took a final bow.

When the clapping died down Kyouya stepped forward with open arms "as always ladies the host club is here for your entertainment, so invite you to dance to our hearts content! Based on her dancing skills, one lucky young lady will be chosen as tonight's queen! Then queen's reward will be a passionate kiss on the cheek, from our king!" Kyouya smiled as he turned to face Tamaki.

"good luck to you, my darlings" Tamaki said tilting his head and winking to the audience that made them cheer and swoon, everyone seems pretty excited tonight!

What a night this is going to be, wish I was home I have a ton of work to do for my next exam. "Haruhi, show some enthusiasm" said the twins placing an elbow on each of my shoulders, "well excuse me guys I'm not use to this sort of thing, I've only ever gone to the festival in my town, so I'm finding it hard" I whimpered trying to put on a brave smile.

"but you danced so great earlier Haruhi" said Hikaru trying to get my hopes up, " and you don't step on toes anymore" eagered on kaoru. "it's not really about that, I'm ok dancing with you guys but-"I tried to say before the twins interrupted "your not scared are you, come on Haruhi pull your self together and go have fun" the said pushing me to the top of the stairs. #sigh# lets get this over with…

"actually while you're here why not have something to eat while our can, we've got quite a spread" said Kyouya.

They are rich I don't suppose they have!…I turned around on the spot "with fancy tuna?" I asked.

I don't know what all the commotion was about but they all gasped "fan-cy-tu-na!?" they all said and I think Kyouya's pen snapped.

Tamaki ran over to us "Kyouya get some fancy tuna for Haruhi" he yelled and Kyouya was already on the phone, kaoru and Hikaru were hugging me nuzzling their heads against mine "you poor dear" they said, "poor Haruhi aww" I felt myself boiling over but at least I was getting fancy tuna.

KAORU POV

Haruhi was about to dance wit Kanako, too bad Mori and Honey had to rush in ad take her away for the plan, I felt kind of pleased she didn't dance with her in the end.

We were already in the changing room with Kyouya when she came in, Tamaki was out doing his part of the plan.

"hey what are you doing?" shout Haruhi as Mori placed her down, "there she is" we said as honey bounced around the room.

Haruhi was pulling down her blazer "you didn't have to be so forceful" she said glaring at Mori, "sorry fugioka" mori said and with that he walked over to honey.

"never mind that go get changed" said Hikaru as he shoved some clothes in Haruhi direction. Haruhi took the clothes "why?" she asked, "Change Change Change!" we said taking in noting else that Haruhi said as she slumped into the changing room.

As she got changes Kyouya explained but not in much detail " Suzushima is waiting for you in a room down the hall he thinks you love him, talk to him Haruhi and wait for your next task" he said briefly.

Haruhi came out and sat down allowing me Hikaru to apply the make-up , "you have to ask him how he feels ok" Honey tipped. "we know this is the bosses plan, but its kind of unsettling, all done" we said taking a step back, both me a Hikaru gasped at the girl we created she looked so adorable even cuter than normal!

Haruhi stood up and started walking down to the door "haru-chan you look so cute" complimented honey but it was clear Haruhi wasn't happy she was walking weird and screwing up her face " my face feels heavy and its hard to walk in these shoes" she grumbled as she walked out the room, "don't forget to smile" my brother and I shouted.

HARUHI POV

I was kind of shock when I read the leter that was supposed to be from me to Tohru.

IM IN LOVE LOVE, FROM THE FIRST TIME I SAW YOU I'VE BEEN HEAD OVER HEELS IN LOVE!

_IT'S LIKE MY HEART IS STUCK IN A NEVER ENDING TYPHOON! THESE FEELINGS OF LOVE KEEP WIPPING AROUND INSIDE MY HEART LIKE THE BREAKING WAVES, WHEN THE TYPHOON'S WATER RISE COME, I WANT TO RANDAVO WITH YOU ON NOAH'S ARK!_

_I DO! I DO!_

The clever work of Tamaki and honey no doubt! But all is done and the are together once again, Kanako's host hopping days are over! Although I ended up having m first kiss with a girl and on the lips, BECAUSE OF TAMAKI, I had quite a good evening.

But I didn't get to have any fancy tuna in the end,

Can't wait for another host club activity! (Sarcastic!)

It's our job as members of the ouran host club, to insure all our guests our happy….


	5. not the physical exam!

**EPISODE 5: NOT THE PHYSICAL EXAM!**

~. ~Only those with excellent social standing an filthy rich family are able to attend the elite private school, ouran academy. The ouran host club is where most handsomest boys in the school, with too much time on their hands, entertain young ladies who also have too much time on their hands. Just think of it as ouran academy's elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful! ~. ~

HARUHI POV

We did hosting in the garden this time, Hikaru, kaoru, Tamaki and Kyouya, were dressed in waiter suits with bow ties and waist jackets and Mori, Honey and I, were in kimonos.

"Welcome ladies!"

I sat with Mori and Honey during hosting hours wit their guests and mine, hosting was pretty simple today and the girls loved being out under the cherry blossoms with us.

Tamaki had alone time with each guest at a time surround in flowers and privacy,

The twin were really putting on the waiter act as good as they did twincest,

And Kyouya was advertising magazines full of pictures of the hosts, there was even a magazine of me, when does he take all these pictures? I was tempted to by one myself to see what pictures were in there…until I found out how much it cost!

So the day was good….until, I found out about the physical exams!

"Listen Haruhi I want you to stop hanging out with those shady twins from now on ok!" Tamaki sad grabbing me by the arm, in surprise I didn't know what to say.

"hey who are you calling shady boss, take a good look at your self" the twins protested punching the air with their fists about three times.

Tamaki gasped and let go of my stumbling backward he said "yes, it's all to true" then he suddenly changed "alright then, we can't carry on hiding the fact you're a girl, to the school any longer!" oh no not this again…

Now he's crying great "all daddy wants is for you to go back to being the girl you use to be! For you to surround yourself with girlfriends and start leading a wholesome life!" he moaned who are you calling daddy?! He was grabbing me by the arms again, but this time he was shaking me back and forth "SO DO IT CHANGE BACK, CHANGE NOW, NOW!" get of me senpai you idiot…

"you don't have to rush things she's going to be found out soon enough, physical exams are coming up tomorrow!" the twins said before going into shock about what they just said.

What physical EXAM!?

I was late for club time so I had to run over there I opened the door "hey guys sorry I'm so late I-"the moment I got it Tamaki flung himself o me, holding me so I wouldn't fall over "don't worry Haruhi, we're determined to keep your secret safe, no one will find out you're a girl during tomorrows physical exams, I promise!" well he's changed is mind hmm, "can you get off me senpai" I said pushing past him and over to the twins.

"what did you do to him?" I asked the devilish twins in front of me, " nothing… we merely told him that if they found out you're a girl, you can't be in the host club." They said shrugging theirs shoulders and giving me a sympathetic smile.

Hmm… what's wrong with that, why is senpai so worried about me not being in the host club?

"so please say you'll stay our beloved secret princess" Tamaki whimpered, "sure".

I have no idea what they were up to, something like operation I swear haruhi's a boy?

Anyway they went on about position a and you have to do this and that,

I took no notice and sat down and red my book.

I couldn't help but remember what the twins said "both of us would be pretty peeved if we had to watch all the boys flirt with her".

~flirt with her~ ~both be pretty peeved~ ~had to watch all the boys flirt with her~…

we will begin conducting physical exams shortly, all students proceed to the clinic in the respected school building…

I walked down the corridor with the twins but I couldn't help but be a little worried, Tamaki's plans aren't always the best.

Sure enough I was right he put on a wig that looked much like my hair behind the curtain that I was behind, he took off his shirt and went out there pretending to be me, but it was obvious, everyone stared at him as if it was a bad joke, and the twins burst into laughter "I cant believe he fell for it".

How stupid can Tamaki get? (was kind of funny though).just as I thought Tamaki lives in his own little care free world…

Kyouya was actually being kind he took me to a separate room and left me at the door. When I went in the doctor said she understood the position I was in and sent me

Behind the curtains to change.

I was just taking of my t-shirt when I heard someone come through the curtain, I turned to see a distressed looking doctor and my shirt fell to the floor.

Who the hell does he think he is walking in while I'm half naked!

#gasp# the man was peaking through the curtain to check no one had seen him.

"excuse me-" I was about to ask him to get out, when he suddenly came towards me, he but his hand firmly round m mouth, "no its not what you think" he said gabbing hold of me.

"just keep quite he said, was I about to be raped?!

I tried to get loose from his grip but it didn't seem to work, Haruhi" I heard Tamaki shout and just then he came rushing in along side the twins and they hit him away from me.

The man went flying into the wall, I was so overwhelmed of what just happened I fell onto my knees.

"one, good looks that attract the public eye" said the twins,

"two, more wealth than you could ever imagine" added Kyouya as he emerged from the shadows.

"three, chivalry that you will never be able to over look" said Mori

"The wicked hideous of this world" continued Honey.

"that's what makes up the ouran host club!" finished Tamaki as the all went into a pose.

That was great guys but can I reminded you I'm like just in my vest and trousers…

The twins knelt down beside me and placed my shirt around me.

They helped me up then placed their arms round me in protection.

"we're here watch out!" all the host said In unison. I didn't know the cared so much.

Turns out the guy was a small time doctor in the town over, he was looking for his daughter who left with his ex-wife, Tamaki wanted to help the man seeing as he didn't actually mean any harm to me, thank god. Kyouya gave him information where his daughter may be and sent him on his way.

"I'm sorry about this guys but could you please leave…" I asked, and their reaction was terrible " Haruhi, your not still angry with me?" whined Tamaki, "your not thinking of quitting the host club are you!" the twins asked.

Ho stupid can these guys get? I chuckled "don't be stupid, I just have to finish my physical exam… as a male student of course. But-t let me explain, I'm not doing this because your bribing me with- fancy tuna…I'm doing it to pay back my debt" I smiled.

"oh haru –HI! I Can see right through you, I know just after that fancy tuna but – aww – cute!" he said hugging me,

"cut it out senpai!- hey don't touch me there!"

"RED CARD" said the twins, "looks like Tamaki's the real pervert!"

who cares, would you guys just get out off here!…


	6. Haruhi's a natural !

**EPISODE 6: HARUHI'S A NATRUAL!**

RENGE POV

Yes I will spend the rest of my life with you, I love you, I'm soo happy, I gazed at the handsome man on the computer screen, #click click tap#

The door opened, groan who's annoying me now I have important things to do, "come in" I said not straying from the screen.

"excuse me miss, but the master has returned home" I ignored the maid "miss miss, your fathers here". I didn't listen.

My dad came in "oh Renge you do love that computer game don' you," he sighed, "I'll be waiting in the other room when your ready" and with that he was gone.

Goodbye my love I'll be back soon…

"yes daddy?" I asked as I sat down beside him.

"I had a good time on my business trip and I was sure to take a photo, the had a boy around your age" he said handing me the photo.

My eyes scanned the picture, #gasp# I dropped the picture, "my love.." I whispered

"what is it Renge?" m father asked me, "I'M GOING TO MARRY THE BOY IN THIS PHOTO" I said rushing out the room and returning with a packed suitcase,

"Renge where are you going !" my dad asked, "I'm going to ouran academy!"

HARUHI POV

The twins are at that nonsense again…

Two of my regular guests came up to me "oh Haruhi you look so cute in that kimono our wearing" "yeah you look just like a girl".

"umm, thank you ladies".

"Haru-chan haru-chan" honey cried, the two girls and I made our way to Honey.

"I don't know how but I lost one of my sandals" he said rubbing one eye as he went into tears, I stepped forward to comfort him " but you were just wearing them, weren't you?" I asked.

"Mitsukuni", Mori walked over with one of Honey's sandals, he knelt down and lifted Honey's foot and placed the sandal back on Honey's foot.

"takashi?" asked Honey in a sweet voice, "I noticed you dropped it" Mori replied,

"TAKASHI" Honey cried jumping into Mori-senpai's arms and they formed into a hug.

They are really close, it's amazing who mori is always looking after honey…buthow are they all able to cry so easily?

I walked backwards into one of the twins, I hit his arm and a small bottle fell out his sleeve.

I kneeled down and picked it up, eye drops? well that explains all the tears…

"what's this?" I asked holding it up to the twins, "for your information it's common for a host to use eye drops" "no woman alive can resist a man on the brink of tears" they said.

I could…

"that's cheating" I protested.

Hikaru bent own and placed a finger on my cheek and rested his head on mine, "oh don't be such a party pooper!",

"here Haruhi this is for you" said kaoru placing a fancy sweet in a glass case, in both his hands.

I took it, I was quite surprised they were being so nice, "it's for me?" I looked up at them in a emotion I couldn't lay my finger on.

"aren't you the cutest" they said with large smiles.

Two of my guests came over to us "I didn't know you liked sweets Haruhi!" said one of them,

"well, to be honest with you I don't really, but you know I think it would make a nice memorial offering for my mother" I said half heartedly.

Tamaki must of caught wind of what I said because seconds after he rushed past the ladies and stood before me, "how admirable of you, such devotion to your mothers, memory, please take as many as you like" he began piling the sweets on my hands.

"let me guess the tears are fake" I said unimpressed, "how could you! My tears are 100% real, it takes a real host to cry without the use of drops, my tears are genuine!" he sang, my bad… "so do I impress you, have you fallen for me yet?" he carried on,

"drop dead senpai". Tamaki went on about how he can improve, I noticed a girl standing over by the floor, she was watching us and she looked kind of shy.

It wasn't long before Tamaki and the rest of the host took interest to here, Tamaki and the twins made their way over there to greet her, I wouldn't do that if I was you sempai…

"come on, what are you waiting for? Watching from afar is no fun, please miss" they said kindly to the girl, but that's not what set her off, Tamaki stepped in " stop that gentlemen, I told you, you need to be more curdious to our first time guests.

The twins stepped back and Tamaki took their place, "please princess you don't have to be afraid, I welcome you to the ouran host club" he went to far and touch her chin, se stood there momentarily before hitting him "NO DON'T TOUCH ME YOUR PHONEY"

Tamaki stumbled backwards, holding on to his cheek in shock from her slapping him across the face, " Tamaki gasped.

"I Just What I Said YOUR PHONEY, I find it hard to believe someone like you is the prince character of this club!" this made him step back in disgust, "You Shouldn't Go Spreading Your Love Around So Easily You STUPID You Must Be Some Dim Witted NARCISSIST!" she yelled, harsh on Tamaki, great now he'll be sulking for ages.

"Your INCOMPETENT, COMMONER, DIS-GUST-ING!".

Wow someone went shy to bossy and horrible, loud mouth quickly, I wanted to tell her to stop but I didn't want her stabbing me in the back too!

Tamaki slowly fell to the floor "he's created a new technique! One man slow motion fall" joked the twins.

" I don't suppose you are.." Kyouya went to say but tears filled the girls eyes and se ran to him "its you Kyouya!"

I can't believe she hugged the low blood pressure demon icy glare shadow king!

HARUHI POV

So Kyouya has a fiancé?

Her name is Renge Houshakuji… and she's engaged to Kyouya.

"I'm transferring into ouran academy high school first year, tomorrow." Renge informed us.

Tamaki is still sulking in the corner, "mommy keep a secret from daddy" said the twins, "whatever, why does everyone insist on referring to us as mom and dad?" Kyouya said, but once again Renge butted in…she's good at having her way.

"ours is a story of love at first sight, I can't resist the though when you were in the back garden adoring the flowers when you thought no one was watch and how sweet when you reached out to that poor little injured kitten" she said twirling around the room.

" is she serious" the twins asked, "could you have the wrong person" I asked, "NO WAY I CAN RECOGNISE MY LOVE ANYWHERE, gentle, kind, doesn't ask for anything in return, HE LOOKS LIKE THE STAR OF A POPULAR DATING SIM, UKI-DOKI MERMORIAL! YOU'RE MY REAL LIFE ICHIDIOABI!"

Oh so she isn't really engaged to Kyouya she just thinks he looks like a dating sim character she loves and wants to spend the rest of her life with, and fantasizes about 24:7…. SHE'S AN OTAKU!

HIKARU POV

Great so now turns out she's the daughter of one of the Ootri family business partners so we can't tell her to get lost, and now she the host club's new manager!

Also we have to do this stupid short movie…and why is kaoru the pitcher!

I remember when we were in the music room and our new manager came in with cookies, Tamaki got in a mope again and started planting mushrooms in the corner of the room because Renge shouted at him again.

We noticed that Haruhi was holding the cookies and put one to the mouth to nibble, this was our opportunity to wind up Tamaki, and we didn't wait a moment.

"there not that bad at all they got a good flavour to them" se said, aww she's so adorable sometimes, she went in to take another bite, "mind if I try?" I asked, not waiting for a reply, I placed my hand under her chin and lifted her head so she was looking at me.

She let go off the cookie clinging onto it with her lips as I drew closer to her and took a large bite out of the cookie.

Once I moved away, my brother went in, "uh oh Haruhi, you have crumbs on your face." He moved forwards and licked haruhi's cheek and down to the corner of her mouth.

When we noticed it got Tamaki's attention we relaxed our arms around Haruhi's waist.

Tamaki stood in front of Haruhi and pointed "did you just see.. they just…Haruhi and…cookie, Not right…brothers and sisters aren't!" he when on rampaging about the same thing over and over again to Kyouya.

I took in account what Kyouya said "and suddenly the trio of classmates are closer than they ever were before"…

HARUHI POV

I had just finished doing my scene for the mini movie and walked over to the twins, "the scene Mori, Honey and I had to do was in the rain, which was a pain, cause now my hairs all wet" I moaned to them, and as if the were my personal slaves they sat me down and put a towel round my head and took it in turns to towel dry my hair.

Tamaki came running towards us "so how was I, are you surprised?" he asked stopping in front of me, I stood up passing him a towel "yeah, you were pretty good senpai, I was surprised you could get into your character like that." I said just merely to please him.

"I've discovered a new darker side of myself, I'm starting to think it would be a good idea to explore it" he said pretty happy with himself.

"are you sure about that Tamaki, because I think your fine just the way you are now senpai" I said…

"if he gets in touch with his bad side he'll be that much harder to deal with" I whispered to the twins and they broke into a quiet chuckle.

"Haruhi your up, over here" I heard Renge shout, I followed the sound of her voice and she was with two older boys from our school, "theses men have just agreed to make an appearance in our film" she smiled.

The boys obviously didn't know what she was on about but I knew, I was gonna get beaten to a bloody pulp!

She pulled the boys over trying to get them to their cue, "hey you think you can push me around you don't even know me!" yelled one of the boys, pushing Renge backward.

She was about to go flying into loads of equipment, I didn't want her to get hurt so I rushed behind her and broke her fall.

I grabbed her by the shoulders and broke her fall, that really hurt and I went straight into all the sound booms and lights.

She turned around "Haruhi are you ok!?" she yelled as I sloped down onto the floor.

"that guy was right Renge, you can't do that. When you judge people by their appearance your stereotyping them and you never see the person inside" I tried to say but I was still hurt.

"Haruhi are you ok are you hurt" I heard the twins yelling, them came up to me and Renge took a step back she was taking in what I just said.

Hikaru and kaoru kneeled down to me, I was crying…

Tamaki ran straight past me and over to the two boys, he held them pt by their collars "who's responsible for this" he said, "wait Suoh it's not what you think that girl started it" yelled one of the boys he had up at their throats. " their telling the truth senpai" I whimpered, from behind the protection of the twins.

He let go of them both and made his way to me "are you hurting Haruhi?" he asked "just my contacts they're making my eyes water" I said. He chuckled.

"the mark of a true host if to be able to cry without the use of drop!" gasped the twins

SUDDENLY Kyouya smashed the lens of the camera that had filmed the whole charade, "I'm terribly sorry I can't allow there to be any record of a club member engaging in violence, I think you've caused a enough havoc for one day, please stop being a pest." He said. Renge ran off.

Thank god that was over, That day I became a true fledged host!

Turns out Renge is in love with me now, why was I so nice…


	7. Haruhi takes to the dark side!

EPISODE 7: HARUHI TAKES TO THE DRAK SIDE!

HARUHI POV

The twins have gotten in this stupid fight and neither of them want to back down…now their even more a pain!

"lets all play the which one is Hikaru game!" said the twins, wearing their green caps to hide which way they part their hair.

"well can you guess?" asked the twins, but surprise surprise no one could…"many lovely ladies have tried to win, but ever time they fail" they said

are they serious!?

!that's the dumbest game I've ever heard" I said walking past them,

"what have got a problem with it Haruhi?"

" not really, I just don't understand why the two of you are so popular" I told them plainly.

"well that's not very nice, I'm disappointed " they said placing their elbows upon m shoulders, "obviously you don't understand the merits of having us twins as members of the host club" they tutted at me.

"listen up having a couple of good looking guys like us having homosexual tendencies, earns the club high points. It also helps if the two struggle between their attraction and their friendship." "and in our case because we're twins, our relationship is taboo and therefore more intriguing. Besides hasn't everyone fantasized about twin, having two is better than one right?" they finished

I didn't want to admit it but they were right after all, I think that our relationship is growing too strong for friends…

KAORU POV

We told Haruhi!

Suddenly Tamaki rushed in and started having a go at us bout the host club website, "you shady twins, when I gave you authority of the host club website I wanted you to take it seriously!" he shouted at us, Haruhi had already walked off to take any notice.

"we take our job very seriously boss" I said waving my hands at him, "infact last nigt we worked on it till dawn!".

"is this what you worked so hard for?!" he said slamming his laptop down at us to reveal photo-shopped picture of Haruhi in pretty dresses,

those weren't meant to be on there!

We tried to act normal as if those pictures on there were our intentions; anyway this was a perfect opportunity to tease him.

Tamaki placed the laptop down on the table as all the girls rushed over to see the pictures of Haruhi,

"WHEN DID YOU TAKE NAKED PICTURES OF HARUHI" He yelled at us, but we kept cool, it was obvious it was photo-shopped come on.

He's crying now, he's always such a drama king…" you bribed her, didn't you!?" he whined,

"your imagining things, it's obvious the photo's been altered" we said, he froze and spun round slowly "photo…shopped?" he squeaked out…

"we did a pretty good job, huh? Real photo-shopping talent" we said hoping Tamaki would come out with some kind of rubbish.

He wanted us to photo-shop Haruhi into some magazine, but we told him, just to ask Haruhi if she would wear something like that but it was clear she wasn't in the ood because she stormed right out of the hosting room and into the spare room that we don't often go in, with a sharp glare at us.

"cut it out and leave me alone, stop taking picture of me" she said as she slammed the door shut behind her.

We went to far, and now we have to sort it out!

HARUHI POV

Those twins really don't know when they've gone too far.

Has that door always been there? A student in a black cloak poked his head round the door, "hello, allow me to introduce myself, I am Nekozawa senpai, I'm leader of the black magic club.".

"umm, hello. I'm sorry but I'm not in the mood at the moment-" I said but he carried on. Know, I couldn't help but notice, your mishap with the Hitachiin twins. Then again you're their little toy…" he sneered

" I Know, I couldn't help but notice, your mishap with the Hitachiin twins. Then again you're their little toy…" he sneered

"I'M NOT THEIR TOY" I shouted, I hate them they annoy me so much!

I felt guilty for shouting at Nekozawa; I slumped down onto a nearby seat.

" I could give you a beelzenef curse doll, free if you join the dark magic club, then you won't have to be with the twins and that stupid host club

"I don't know" I sighed.

"I'll give you a day to think about it" said Nekozawa as he closed the door leaving me alone in the room.

Honey opened the door "come on haru-chan we have class now" he said sweetl to me and I followed him out the room.

HIKARU POV

Haruhi came into class late, she didn't even say sorry to the teacher.

I thought she would of gotten over it by now but she took a seat at the front of the class as far way from us as possible and just doodled on a piece of scrap paper.

"what's gotten into Haruhi?" I whispered to my brother..

"she must be hurt by what we did earlier"

"but she would of got over it now?"

"she's not like Tamaki, she's hurt by us, we're gonna have to do something and soon…"

"Hitachiin brothers stop talking" said the teacher.

HARUHI POV

I was in the host cub music room, sitting on my own, that door showed up again.

"so Haruhi, have you made your mind up" I heard Nekozawa say.

"who's that" asked the twins and sure enough Kyouya explained everything.

The twins shone a torch in his face and Nekozawa ran away.

"hey Haruhi, we've got a favour o ask you" said the twins, now what do they want

"next time we get a day off can we come round your house?"

"no way"

"oh pretty please?"

"no you'll just make fun of me"

"no matter how much e beg you?"

Tamaki wanted in to, can't they see I'm not in the mood!

" I too, think it's about time I paid my respects to your father!"

"no way in hell senpai" I said walking away from them all." We can settle this with a game" said the twins placing on their caps, I stopped dead in my tracks.

"if you can tell us apart then we'll forget everything"

I also noticed Nekozawa was at the door again, "Deal"

We played but they said I got it wrong, "no, I know I'm right, you guys may look alike but your very different" I said

HIKARU POV

How did she tell us apart, no ones ever been able to, "you may look alike, but your very different"

Why? I remembered the first we played that game…

"how do I put it Hikaru's speech and actions, make him come across more mischievous than kaoru"

I can't believe kaoru laughed at me , "well I don't see what's so funny, it's sneaky people like kaoru who are the ones you have to look out for".

And that's how we fell out, it didn't seem to work though because Haruhi went over to Nekozawa senpai and followed him through the door

Did we really hurt Haruhi so much that she's going to leave the host club for the dark magic club!?


	8. pink or blue haruhi?

EPISODE 8: PINK OR BLUE HARUHI? (sorry its kind of a short one but the next ones better )

HARUHI POV

I don't really like that dark magic club that much, but I'm not going to give up to the twins, not yet anyway, they have to learn that I'm not like Tamaki and I have feelings.

I'm not their toy, I was meant to be their friend!

I was sat in class when I heard Hikaru "Haruhi" he called to me he had pink hair!

I thought he was more the blue twin…

"What in the world happened to your hair?" I tried to sound angry with him, "why is it dyed pink?"

" Oh I think pink suits me don't you?"

"Whatever"

"I think it's cute from now on I'm the pink haired twin".

Just then kaoru walked in…blue!

" I didn't want to be mistaken for that kaoru anymore"

Kaoru walked up next to Hikaru "good morning Haruhi"

Don't these guys remember I'm upset with them?

"So Kaoru's the blue twin?" I asked trying to take it all in.

" I was finally able to sleep by myself for once" kaoru said as Hikaru walked off and took a seat next to me.

"But I ended up having a nightmare, I dreamt that my stylist had dyed my hair pink!" kaoru said laughing, "it was so garish and weird looking I woke up screaming".

He went to sit down, but Hikaru moved his chair and he fell onto the floor, kaoru got him back by pushing his chair sideways into the wall.

Before long they were throwing anything they could get their hands on at each other, including my stuff!

I started to remember why I left the host club…

During lunch they started again in the cafeteria so I left and decided to have my lunch at the black magic club.

KAORU POV

Haruhi didn't give up in class this morning or during lunch, but after talking to the other host member she seemed different, me and Hikaru decided we would try one more time, so we started fighting before she got to host club.

Sure enough when she walked in she just sulked at us in no surprise we were still fighting, I don't know why she showed up, she doesn't come to host club much now.

Tamaki stepped in as we predicted saying the usually can you stop its driving me insane, We started shouting at him then at each other and then at him again, it was too much for Haruhi.

The beelzenef the curse doll was what set her off, she hit us both hard on the head sending us both in opposite directions.

That really hurt, but that wasn't it I think we went a bit to far again…

She shouted at us "WILL YOU GUYS KNOCK IT OFF, IT'S ENOUGH YOU GUYS THROWING THINGS AND GETTING OTHER STUCK IN YOUR MESS" she was really mad "YOU IDIOTS!" she carried on, picking up the doll, "YOU DON'T BRING SOMETHING LIKE THIS INTO A PETTY FIGHT! IT'S BOTH OF YOUR FAULTS, SO JUST STOP IT AND GROW UP…NOW APOLOGISE TO EACH OTHER OR I'LL NEVER LET YOU ROUND MY HOUSE IS THAT CLEAR!?"

We got her there, we stood up, "so if we give up, you'll let us round your house? Oh and you have to come back to the host club…?" we linked arms and crossed our legs as she stood in shock.

She turned over the curse doll and read the name on the back, it said blank.

"ahh" Haruhi yelled out admitting defeat. We clapped hands before hugging into each other "oh Hikaru"

"kaoru, I'm sorry, even though I was just pretending, I said such awful things. I'm not fit to be your brother" Hikaru cried to me,

"don't say that Hikaru, I couldn't live with myself If I ever though I hurt you"

I really did miss not hugging onto him through out the day but at least I could tell him how I felt.

The whole host club went buzurk, except for Haruhi who was still under shock.

We ignored them "so we'll see you after school for our visit Haruhi" we said waving the hosts goodbye as we left for class.

HARUHI POV

I can't believe the twins, I'm so confused, im not angry with them but I'm not ok with it.

I'm feeling something I don't think I've ever felt before…could it be love?

Wait I don't have any food for when they come over, I wonder what they'll be like if I have to take them up to the super market?

I am I really worrying about this now I have class!

I just hope non of the others want to come along too…


	9. takashi's the wild type!

EPISODE 9: MASS PRODUCT! MASS PRODUCT!

KAORU POV

"So can you tell which one of us is Hikaru, ladies?"

"Oh I can, the pink ones Hikaru!" giggled one of the ladies

"Looks like we have a winner" we said in unison.

"its much easier to tell you apart now" said one girl.

"no it isn't" chuckled Haruhi behind us, we turned round, "today the pink ones kaoru and the blue ones Hikaru" she said.

But how did she know we swapped hair colours, how can she tell us apart even now?

She just smiled at us "you swapped colours for the day huh" she stared at us momentarily knowing we were shock by how well she knew us.

I took Hikaru's hand in mine as Haruhi walked away…

"Do you realise what's happened Hikaru?" I whispered to him, " until now there's only been two groups of people, us and everyone else. But for the first time…someone's crossed into our world".

We watched as Haruhi walked away, we knew the step we were going to take and we didn't know the outcome, but we can't go on pretending any longer.

~Episode 4~. ~ "I think I have feelings for Haruhi…~.

"We love her"…

TAMAKI POV

So we were all in the music room, clearing up after hosting and strangely, instead of helping Honey senpai, Mori came over to me and helped me wash up the dishes.

I noticed Haruhi leave with the twin and I wanted to go running off to stop them and ask if I could tag along, but something Mori said made me stop.

"Tamaki, do you want to go to come to practise with me?".

I knew he was talking about that fighting thing, I didn't have much interest of it but this was the first time Mori's ever asked me to go some where with him.

"sure, I look forward to it" I replied, and Mori let out a sigh of relief and looked over at Honey who gave him a thumbs up, until he noticed I was watching and went back to eating his cake.

Strange…I had an urge inside me, but I was unsure of the emotion, I don't think I had ever felt it before.

HARUHI POV

The twins and I had got to my flat and we were standing outside. What are they going to think of my home, it's so small compared to their big mansion of a house?

They nudged me because we had been standing at the door for at least a minute.

I put the key in the door and turned it, with a deep breath I opened the door and moved out the way to allow the kaoru and Hikaru in.

"Nice place" they said scanning the room, took a sigh of relief.

I closed the door, "I'm just going to get changed out my school clothes, please make your self comfortable" I said, and with that I went into my room.

On my bed, I saw a light pink dress. There was a note.

_Hey darling,_

_I'm not going to be back, till late tonight, I'm sorry._

_I saw this pretty little dress, in one of the shops while I was on break, I thought it would look really pretty on you Haruhi, so I bought it back here._

_It would make my day if you wore it._

_See you later darling, love daddy xxx_

I didn't have time to find something to wear so I just put the dress on and brushed my hair.

When I went back, they were sat on the sofa legs up, watching TV, I stood there for a moment waiting for them to notice me, I hope they didn't think the dress was too much.

When the looked over, I saw their eyes widen, they were staring at the dress, they both at the same time looked at me from head to toe, "pretty dress Haruhi, the colour really matches your skin tone" kaoru said with a smile.

"Yeah it makes you look nice, quite feminine, I like it" added Hikaru

My cheeks went hot, I could tell I was blushing, but I tried to act normal.

The twins put their legs down to give me space to sit between them, I'm always between them, never on one side. Even when they were fighting they would sit either side of me.

I took the seat between them and we sat fairly, actually almost silent, I have no idea why but, after watching for about ten minutes I put my head on Kaoru's shoulder, he just looked at me momentarily before returning to the TV.

I also noticed Hikaru placed his hand on my thigh, I didn't take much time before I placed my hand almost on top of his.

About an hour had past and no sign of the other host, which was great, we watched a ghost documentary and I couldn't help but grab Hikaru's hand or place my other hand on kaoru chest every other time one of those sudden shock moments happened.

When the documentary finished I sat up letting go of Hikaru's hand and my head leaving Kaoru's shoulder. "I need to go up to the super market and buy tea, I don't know what you guys like to eat so you should probably come with me I suggested.

"Alright " said Hikaru, turning off the TV,

TAMAKI POV

I went in the limonene with Honey and Mori, when we dropped of Honey he gave us a wave "have fun with Takashi, tama-chan!" he shouted to us as the limo started off again.

"What fighting do you do again Mori?" I asked, I know he doesn't talk much but I could try to make conversation.

"Kendo and karate" mori replied, I didn't know how to reply, but then Mori said something that surprised me…

"Call me takashi".

HARUHI POV

When we got to the supermarket, I went round the place with a trolley, up and down each aisle; the twins followed me like sheep.

I felt as if I was the mum and they were the children.

They would go looking for things they like, then rushing back to me and holding it up to me. Then if I said they could get it, placed it in the trolley.

It one point they were running about shouting "Mass Production, Mass Production!". Can I tell them to be quiet and hold onto the trolley, hmm, might as well let the baby have its bottle, their having fun why stop them?

Anyway it was fun watching them, we were having so much fun!

KAORU POV

We were walking down the road back to Haruhi's and Hikaru said he left his jacket at the market and needed to go back and get it.

"You guys go ahead I will meet you back at Haruhi's" and with that he was off.

I shouted to Haruhi, once Hikaru got round the corner, "race you back!".

I sped off towards the house and the door was left on the catch so I let myself in.

Haruhi rushed in after a couple minutes,

" You-run-really-fast" she said between each breathe and slumped herself on the sofa, releasing the shopping bags from her hands.

I took the seat next to her, she turned and look at me with big eyes, I felt an urgue to kiss her growing inside of me…

We stared into each other's eyes,

"Kaoru" she whispered to me as our faces came closer.

"Yes?" I whispered back…

She came even closer and our lips touched forming into a kiss.

We parted one another momentarily before coming together again to form a greater kiss, I only ever felt like this with Hikaru.

When we finally stopped Haruhi backed away from me.

"What's wrong?" I asked,

"That was my first proper kiss, with a boy" she said as her cheeks went red.

That made me chuckle and I threw my arm round hers.

"What about Hikaru?" I had to ask…could she only like one of us?

"well, I like him too…I wouldn't be able to choose between you" she whimpered, I pulled her close to me so her head was against my chest.

Well, I don't know what I would do if she didn't like Hikaru, I guess this odd couple is about to get even more weird!

HIKARU POV

When I got back to Haruhi's home they were sat on the sofa waiting for me, kaoru had his arm round Haruhi and Haruhi was lent against his chest, It gave me a shock and I felt angry and betrayed.

But Haruhi put her arm out to me and beckoned me over, I obliged.

Kaoru moved his arm from Haruhi as I at down next to her.

"what happened while I was out?" I asked "what did you do? Hey WHAT DID YOU DO HARUHI !" I shouted, did they betray me, I bet their in love!

Haruhi stood up "I KISSED HIM ALL RIGHT! BUT I WAS GOING TO TELL YOU THAT I LOVE YOU TOO!" She cried at me as tears rolled down her cheeks, she stepped back,

"Haruhi" said kaoru leaning out to her, "NO leave me alone" she cried and ran out of the flat

"Haruhi!" I ran after her but by the time I got to the door she had ran of and round the corner.

I fell to the floor and kaoru came over to me "you get too worked up Hikaru, come on we need to find her" he said calmly.

He Was tearing and so was I, but I pulled myself up from the floor and ran beside him in the direction that Haruhi went.

Some cold tears betrayed me they fell down my face. My hand in Kaoru's clinging on.

TAMAKI POV

I was sat watching Mori, I mean Takashi, as he did hid kendo practise when it suddenly came to me… why did I choose mor- Takashi to be the ~wild type~?

When I asked him he went off and out the room, did I anger or upset him?!

I followed him not long after, "takashi!" I said as I ran down each corridor trying to find him.

As I went down one corridor I ran straight past him and toward some stairs.

I tried to stop but I couldn't I was heading right to the stair, I fell forwards as I tripped over the first step and braced for the impact of the floor.

I closed my eyes and waited for my body to it the floor, but it never did, Takashi caught me and held me in his arms.

"Takashi I-" he pulled me back up before I could answer and let go of me.

"Why did you follow me Tamaki?" he asked

I jumped backward "mori I'm sorry for what I said, I mean you are the wild type so tats how it will stay, please forgive me?!" I said quickly, for a moment I sounded just like one of our ladies customers.

I tried to hide my red cheeks with my hair but it was failing. Badly.

Takashi placed his hand on my head and patted my hair, making me look up to him.

Now I know why he's called the wild type because my heart beats wildly as he smiles back at me in the hallway.

(episode to be continued...)


	10. a frilly bikini and missing host part 1

EPISODE 10: HARUHI LOVES THE TWINS!

HIKARU POV

It was pointless how are we suppose to find her,

If we don't know where we are how are we supposed to find her?

It was getting dark, we would get home late, but we couldn't leave her. We knew she hadn't gone home or to the park, or the supermarket.

Where could she be?

We came to a bench and sat down, he took my hand in his, but didn't say a word.

I felt a small hand land on my shoulder, I stood quickly and spun round, the hand shot back and Haruhi stood in front of me, she stepped back and hung her head down as a quiet squeal escaped her mouth.

I must have shocked her when I moved so quickly.

"Haruhi" I said pulling m hand out to her, but she only moved further away.

Kaoru came to my side, "Haruhi don't please" he said to her.

She looked up to us with tears in her eyes and tears marks all down her cheeks.

She stepped towards me; she pulled her hair away from her face.

"Haruhi?" she flung to me and put her arms around my neck, #gasp#.

Kaoru came over and placed his arms round Haruhi, I put my arms round him and we hung on to one another.

"I'm sorry guys, I was wrong" I said to them but I got no reply they just hung on and I knew I was forgiven.

HIKARU POV

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

DAYDREAM

~_walking down the beach holding kaoru's and Haruhi's hands~_

_Haruhi: oh Hikaru, kaoru. I'm having such a great time with you._

_Kaoru: Hikaru I love the dress you picked out for Haruhi it's so pretty_

_Haruhi and kaoru: oh Hikaru…_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Hikaru wake up we'll be late for the trip" I heard my brother say, but I was still half asleep, "come on you can dream about me and Haruhi in the limo" he chuckled.

My eyes shot open "I was sleep talking wasn't I?" I turned to my brother who was laid down next to me already in day clothes.

"yep, now come on I'll help you get dressed, we need to go get Haruhi soon" he said tapping me on the arm to get me up.

HARUHI POV

I woke up this morning to the twins; did my dad let them in before he went to work?

Before I knew it they dragged me out the house in my pyjamas, they threw me into the limo, and jumped in after me.

"step on it" I heard Tamaki say, the only thing I found strange about this is that Tamaki and mori were sat together.

I was too tired to take much notice and I went back to sleep.

When I was woken up a second time I noticed my pillow was actually kaoru's lap and I had my legs on Hikaru, I was so embarrassed I shot upright my face went red but the twins just laughed at me.

When the limo stopped and everyone else got out except for Hikaru and me.

Hikaru picked me up and carried me over to the gates, I couldn't help it but I drifted back to sleep in his arms.

I woke up and I was in a sunny beach with a water park and forest area,

Wait a minute am I dreaming? I'm in Japan right and japans not very well know for it's tropical locations.

Likely the twins enlightened me "this is the king's idea, he thinks we need a vacation, so just relax Haruhi".

Ok can you remind me where the exit is?

I wish they didn't bring me here I should really be studying.

"Can you tell me where I am, Kyouya?" I turned to him.

"This is a brand new theme park, that my family the Ootori group run. It's called the tropical aqua gardens"

Huh? I don't understand, I thought your family run hospitals and focus on the medical business Kyouya senpai?

"Although that is true my family like to diversify and try new things, besides this place could be classes as a healing facility." He said before taking a sip of the tropical drink in his hand, "it's therapeutic, think of all the over worked and stressed people who would benefit from a relaxing beach like this… however they may not have enough money or can't travel overseas. Those people can now seek refuge here at this theme park and reduce their stress levels." He pushed his glasses up so they rest o the highest point of his nose. "The Ootori group have always been concerned by their general peoples, that is why the park is not open to public yet."

Hmm sounds suspicious if you ask me. "How come we are here?" I asked.

"the park doesn't officially open for a month, the host king Tamaki thought the club needed a vacation and I suggested this place as we would have it to ourselves. Plus the family wanted to test the park out too so it was ready for opening."

Oh so we're your little test subjects? Just when I thought it was a proper vacation.

The twins and Honey were already in the water, mori and Tamaki senpai were lying down side by side on deck chairs, it's weird how Mori's not with Honey senpai.

Actually come to think about it since this morning they haven't left each other's side.

"Haru-chan!" honey came skipping towards me and hugged my arm, "wanna come swimming with me!?"

"Oh I'm sorry senpai but I didn't bring a swimming costume with me".

I shrugged at him as he gave me a sad face, " we got that covered Haruhi, come with us we will get you a costume" the twins said behind me making me jump, I looked down at my pyjamas I guess wearing a costume would be better than wearing this, right?

"Oh great (sarcastic)".

I followed them up the hill to the changing rooms, when the door opened the twin maids greeted the twins and me, we walked in and the door closed loudly behind me giving me a reminder I had no escape.

Before I knew it mannequin's wearing surrounded me, the twin maid came up to me and stripped me down to my vest and knickers,

"Hey! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" they wrapped a white towel round me.

"If you could take your vest and underwear off miss Fugjioka" one of the maid asked, did they know that the twins were still in the room? What if the towel fell down?!

But I did as she asked.

The twins came towards me, kaoru was carrying one of the mannequin's, he placed it down in front of me.

"wear this one" said Hikaru, I stared at the wooden dummy.

The fact that the swimsuit wasn't even a all in one got me first, but it wasn't as bad as some of them that were no more than a couple of strings.

The over all bikini was a light pink but the straps and edges were dark pink, the top part was all frilly.

"The fills will hide the fact you're so flat chested" said kaoru thrusting the mannequins towards me, I couldn't grabbed it in time and it slammed into me and toppled me over.

The towel lost my grip and exposed me as I hit the floor, fortunately the dummy covered most of my naked body.

************ TO BE CONTINUED****************


End file.
